The Return of the Uchiha
by sasuke-lover33
Summary: SasuSaku Sasuke Uchiha returns to his home village. What will he do? Read to find out. Lemon inside.


A young man walked through the streets of Konoha, heading towards the Hokage tower. He had just achieved one of his goals: to kill his older brother. The young man entered the Hokage tower to find his best friend there waiting for him. Naruto.

"Sasuke! You're back!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn. Loser." Sasuke said back.

"Bastard!" Naruto retorted.

This was sort of like their secret code for "I'm glad you're back." And "Good to be back." They talked for a little while longer and then went their separate ways.

Sasuke arrived at Tsunade's office. They had decided that he would undergo 2 years of probation. After his probation was over he would be promoted to jounin. Then Sasuke left to find another person. An old friend. Sakura.

He walked down the streets until he found her house. It seemed like no one lived there. Cautiously, he knocked on the door. After 5 minutes of no one coming to the door he started to walk way and look for her somewhere else. Then, just as he was walking away he heard the door slowly creak open to reveal a very confused Sakura.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said slowly.

"Sakura… can I come in and talk to you?" Sasuke asked. She nodded her head and opened the door for him. She sat on the couch and he sat next to her. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minute before Sasuke said something that had chilled Sakura to the bone.

"Sakura… I'm sorry for everything."

Sasuke had apologized to her! Sasuke didn't apologize to anyone about anything, so why had he apologized to her.

Slowly, Sasuke leaned over and hesitantly pressed his lips to hers. Then he licked her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth his tongue dove inside her sweet crevice. Sasuke pushed Sakura back on to the couch and ran his hands up her sides. His mouth then left hers to leave wet kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Sakura moaned his name loudly. Her hands dove into his soft raven locks and tilted her head to give him more access. His hands traveled under her shirt where he felt her flat and toned stomach from training. The one thing that he hadn't expected was the "X" like scar that was engraved in her stomach. His hands traced it as if he had never felt a scar before. He had felt his own of course, but never someone else's. She gasped when he touched her scar. She had never told anyone about it. Not even Naruto. He was looking at her with questioning eyes.

"I got it after I left on a mission to find you. I happened to run into my brother and we started fighting. He slashed me across the stomach with his kunai and then retreated." Sakura explained.

Sasuke was shocked. He didn't know that she had even had a brother. He knew that this was his fault.

Sakura saw the look in his eyes and knew that he was blaming himself. To keep Sasuke silent she grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him passionately. He removed her shirt and kissed along her collar bone. She moaned and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She trailed her hands down his chest making him moan. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room where he gently lay her down. Sasuke climbed on top of Sakura and took her bra off. He then took one breast into his hand and the peak of the other one into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the peak making it hard. As he was doing this to the other one he could feel himself get harder if that was even possible. Sasuke kissed his way down her body until her got to the hem of her panties. He grabbed the hem with his teeth and dragged them down her legs. He kissed his way back up her body until he reached her most private area. He put his hands on her thighs and slowly licked her. She tried to buck her hips up but his hands kept them down. His tongue entered her and she cried out. Soon she reached her peak and came. Sasuke licked up her cum and kissed her again on the lips. While doing so, Sakura unbuttoned his navy blue pants and pulled down his boxers. He kissed her on the lips gently before he thrust into her. She screamed into his mouth for she was still a pure virgin. He thrust into her once unable to hold himself back. He stilled inside of her for several moments before she bucked her hips slightly. Sasuke started moving at a slow pace for a few minutes until her pain became unimaginable pleasure.

"Sasuke… Ohh, that feels so good." Sakura managed to moan out before surrendering to the pleasure. After a couple of more thrusts, Sasuke released his seed into her. They lay there for several minutes until Sasuke rolled off of her and wrapped his arm around her. They slept that way comfortably for the rest of the night.

The next morning Sakura woke up feeling warm and comfortable. She turned around and was surprised at what she saw. Sasuke was there with an arm around her waist and he was stark naked. She sat up and in doing so woke Sasuke up as well. He opened his eyes and registered in his mind what had happened last night. He looked up at Sakura and saw a huge smile on her face that was directed at him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm?" Sakura answered.

"Uhh… Well, Iwasjustwonderingifyouwouldgooutwithme? Sasuke said quickly.

"Could you repeat that?" Sakura asked.

"Will you go out with me on a date Sakura?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"…Of course I will Sasuke! Of course!" Sakura said excitedly.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Sakura."

They ended up getting married and had 3 children, a girl named Reiki and two boys named Takashi and Daisuke. The Uchiha Clan was rebuilt to its fullest and Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha were very proud to be the restorers of the most prestigious clan in Konoha, the Uchiha.


End file.
